


If Only It Was Just A Dream

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, As I typed, F/F, Funeral, Like damn I cried, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Carrie Underwood's "Just A Dream"</p><p>The Reds and Blues plus Freelancers thought they would celebrate going home and being free. They never thought this is how it would ended. Well, they did but they never thought it would actually happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only It Was Just A Dream

Washington sat at the front row with his gloved hands clasped. He still wasn’t used to being out of uniform so often. His crisp clean blues were pressed but he found something to pick at as he focused on anywhere but what was happening. The wind brushed against his face as he finally stared at the podium.  


He never thought he would see it happen. They finally came home, but at what costs?  


They stood as they are called to attention. A row full of blues, regardless of team color, stood at attention. Caboose, of course, saluting with the wrong hand. But they didn’t say anything.  


Nobody could say anything.  


They were just thankful that the request for this to happen all at once was accepted.  


They just stood there and watched as they folded three freshly made flags. Some, like Simmons, Caboose, Grif, and Doc, with tears streaming down their face. Some, like Sarge, Carolina, Washington, and Kimball, standing there with unfocused looks in their eyes.  


It seemed like this hadn’t quite hit them, but they knew more than anyone else what was going on.  


First, Doc stepped forward sobbing as he was presented with the first flag. The soldiers presenting them saluted him as he grasped on to it like a lifeline to Donut. Grif and Simmons, together, helped Doc to his seat. Doc had nothing left of Donut. He never got to say good bye, or see him when he died. It was a blast back to the reality. When he expected a pink greeting, all he got was a shot to the heart.  


With a shuddering breath, Carolina stepped forward and stretched her arms out to accept the second flag. She stood tall as she tucked it against her chest. She looked strong with her chin up as they saluted her. Her thumb gently rubbing circles into the fabric. In her mind, she was standing with her. She was holding her hand and rubbing circles into her palm instead of the piece of fabric that will forever remind her that the medic camp was stormed too fast for her to save her.  


She turned on her heel, and returned to her seat on shaking legs. She placed a hand on Washington’s shoulder as he stepped forward.  


Each step felt like a hammer nailing a stake into Washington’s heart. When he finally stood in front of the soldiers, he looked down at the flag being offered to him. His lip quivered as his hand brushed over the top of the fabric and he hesitated. Tears pooled around his eyes and threatened to fall.  


“He’s come home now.” One of the soldiers whispered to him.  


Wash glanced up at the soldier with a want to hate him but he couldn’t.  


All he wanted was the sacrifice Tucker did to never have happened. He wanted the few seconds it took the medics to get there to vanish. He wanted to forget how he couldn’t breathe as he held the teal armor against him while he pulled the helmet off only to see dead gray eyes.  


This couldn’t be happening, he thought as he finally wrapped his fingers around the flag before he clutched it to his chest.

He stared at the casket as the soldiers saluted him. The tears finally started rolling as Carolina placed her hand on his elbow. He sobbed as the Taps sang their death song. 

Carolina pulled her into him and hugged him as the Taps ended and they began to fire off the shots. With each bullet, it pierced him a little harder. Carolina stroked his hair, and hugged him tighter as he flinched. Her face dry as she stared at the caskets. 

When they started to lower each casket, Wash pulled away and watched as they buried him. 

“Why’d you have leave me? You said forever, and I was counting on it but I guess I’ll never know now, will I?” Washington whispered, as the final shot rang out. 

Washington gasped and bolted up in a flurry. Sheets tangled around his legs as he heaved in breaths of air. The pain in his chest felt like it was pulling him a part. 

A warm hand contrasted with the cool air as it brushed his back gently. Washington jerked but didn’t pull away as he turned to see the familiar, alive face of Lavernius Tucker. 

Washington breathed easier as he pulled hand through his hair. Tucker’s gray eyes asked all the questions he didn’t need to say. As Washington stared at them he nodded, before whispering, “It was just a dream.” 

With a nod from Tucker, he pulled Washington down on to the bed and curled up against him. Washington stared down at the man before him. It was only just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I have them dressed in Blues because I figured they're technically in the Marine Corps.


End file.
